This disclosure relates in general to laser catheters and, but not by way of limitation, to laser catheter calibration among other things.
Laser catheters are often calibrated prior to use in order to regulate the fluence and/or the repetition rate of the laser catheter. A user may calibrate a laser catheter by holding the tip of a catheter near an energy detector connected with the catheter system. Having a user hold the catheter near an energy detector may introduce calibration errors by presenting individual variations. Different individuals may hold the catheter at different positions relative to the energy detector and may not hold the catheter steady during the calibration process. Moreover, potential calibration errors may occur if a user does not properly follow calibration procedures. Furthermore, catheters also are sterilized prior to use and as such the person performing the hand-held calibration procedure must exercise sterility protocols.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved laser catheter calibrator and/or calibration procedures.